


Home

by AutisticAnxietyDragon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticAnxietyDragon/pseuds/AutisticAnxietyDragon
Summary: It's Bruce's birthday and he is bored at his own party, what do his kids do to cheer him up?
Kudos: 8





	Home

**A/N found this song on YouTube sung by Alvin and the Chipmunks as well as the girls and I am addicted to it but I keep picturing the bat kids singing it to Bruce, both as heroes and as his kids and so this fic was born.**

**Alvin= Jesse**

**Simon= Tim**

**Theodore= Dick**

**Britney= Cass**

**Jeanette= Steph**

**Eleanor= Harper**

**video→ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74LGO37SvmQ**

**Barbara Jean ‘Babs/Barb/Barbie’ Gordon- 17**

**Richard John ‘Dick’ Grayson- 16**

**Jessica Mary ‘Jesse’ Grayson- 16**

**Jason Peter ‘Jay/Jace’ Todd- 15**

**Harper Jane Row- 14**

**Timothy Jackson ‘Tim/Timmy’ Drake- 13**

**Stephanie Crystal ‘Steph’ Brown- 13**

**Cassandra Martha ‘Cass/Cassie’ Wayne (used to be Cassandra Cain)- 10**

**Damian Bruce ‘Dami’ Wayne- 9**

**Cullen James Row- 8**

* * *

Bruce sighed as he gazed around the room with a bored expression on his face, he was once again playing the part of disinterested rich boy. He was attending a charity event at Gotham Academy to celebrate his birthday, something that didn’t interest himself but he had a part to play. So he and the kids had dressed up for the night and had arrived at the Gotham Academy fashionably late. Speaking of his kids Bruce realized that he couldn’t see any of his kids and he rolled his eyes, it was a regular occurrence for his children to vanish during times like this, it was annoying but as long as they stayed out of trouble Bruce couldn’t really blame them as none of them were born into this life. Well technically Tim was but his parents never brought him to any of these events when they had been alive, to embarrassed by their son for that even thought there was no need to be embarrassed by the boy he was amazing and extremely intelligent.

Suddenly the lights began to dim and Bruce was instantly on alert, although on the outside he looked as disinterested as ever. A spot light lit up the small stage at the front of the hall where the event was being held and there stood Barbara in a beautiful red floor length dress with her red hair piled on top of her head in a fancy bun. “Every one may I have your attention? Thank you. We are coming to the end of the evening and I am pleased to say that we have over reached out goal for the evening which is fantastic. Now I would like to introduce the Wayne Kids,” and with that she clapped her hands and stood down from the stage and took her place beside her father. Bruce frowned as he gazed up at the stage which lit up to reveal Cullen with his guitar, Damian on the drums and Jason was on DJ decks with a grin on his face. All were wearing black leather jackets and sunglasses with their hair spiked up. The music slowly started as slowly Dick, Jesse and Tim appeared at the front of the stage all wearing their own black leather jackets with their hair spiked up, but without the glasses. All were holding microphones in their hands and slowly Jesse stepped forward and started to sing, with Dick and Tim acting as her back up singers.

“ _Oh you shine bright. Brighter then all the stars. Brighter then fireworks. So, I give you all my love. And you’re perfection even in your mistakes. Give affection, even when your heart aches. When I’m away, you’re who I’m thinking off. Beacuse. . ._ ”

There was a slight pause a grin spread across Jesse’s face before the three of them broke down dancing as they started to sing the next line.

“ _You are my home, home, home. Wherever I may roam. You are the place where I can rest my weary bones. You are my home, home, home. You are my home, home, home,_ ”

There was an instrumental brake where the kids really broke down into a cross between street dance and acrobatics/aerobatics with Cullen moving to center stage with his guitar. Then they all moved to the side of the stage and another voice started to sing as Cass, Stephanie and Harper walked onto the stage all wearing the same black leather jackets over their dresses. To Bruce’s shock it was Cassandra singing with Stephanie and Harper as her back up singers.

“ _You’re a diamond (brightening). Brightening my cloudy skies (sparkling). Sparkling all through the night (light). Light me up like fireflies. See you shining, even in the darkness, stand beside me when I don’t deserve it. That’s why I say I give you all my love. Because. . ._ ” there was once more a slight pause as Dick, Jesse and Tim rejoined the girls in the middle of the stage.

“ _You are my home, home, home. Wherever I may roam. You are the place where I can rest my weary bones. You are my home, home, home. You are my home, home, home,”_ the six of them sang together before Jesse stepped forward as another short instrumental started and then Bruce felt his jaw drop as Jesse started to rap.

“ _You’re my number one. There’s no doubt and we stick together throughout. Like boy scouts, we about. All for one ‘till lights out. So Bruce, where you at? Wave your hands, front to back. Everybody take a look around at my dad, out in the crowd (Oh). I love you dad (oh, oh,oh)_.”

Bruce felt his breath catch in his chest and he couldn’t help the proud smile that spread across his face as his children started singing again.

“ _Oh, Oh, Oh. You are my home, home, home._ ”

As the song ended the six kids punched their arms up into the air and the lights faded leaving the stage in black, there was a pause before an uproar of applause started and Bruce himself found himself clapping the loudest of all.

Bruce couldn’t help himself as he pulled as many of his kids to his chest when they arrived from backstage, much to the annoyance of many of them but he didn’t care. “I guess you liked you present then?” Jesse asked with a smirk, the only one that stayed in his embrace once the others had let go.

“It was amazing. But when on earth did you find the time to do this?” Bruce asked with wide eyes, what with being regular children at school they were also superheros at night and sometimes during the day as well.

“We did it at the mountain,” Jesse grinned in reply and Bruce just stared back at her in surprise before he realized that Tim must have hacked the camera’s during this time to make it seem like they were up to normal teenage things. “We wanted it to be a surprise,” Jesse smiled.

“Surprise it was. Come on let’s go home. I think we can stop off at the Ice Cream parlor on the way. What do you think?” Bruce asked with a grin and the kids all cheered before running from the school hall with Bruce chuckling along behind him, he hoped that he could hack the camera’s later so he could listen to this song again.

* * *

That’s what he did, he listened to the song whenever he needed a pick me up and even set at his ring tone much to the joy of his kids. They even sung it again for him in costume at the JL family picnic much to the surprise of all of the heroes in attendance. Bruce had never been as proud of his kids as he did when his kids sung the song to him.


End file.
